Aeviken Rainlight
Aeviken Rainlight muj-Khalika, more commonly known as just Aevik, is an eccentric draenei drag queen, known for his party life style and enthusiastic demeanor. After the opening of the red-portal to Draenor, Aevik found himself seeking further training as a shaman to search for his family in the alternate time-line. Appearance Aevik has a slim feminine build, with some curve to his hips, though obviously still male, and has broader shoulders he complains about. He has a long angular face, with some masculine features but is mostly androgynous. His long hair drapes around his shoulders, frequently dyed brown or blonde. He only has one horn on his left side, the right was broken off during an ambush of ogres back on Draenor in the time preceding the first war. He almostly exclusively wears elaborate dresses and gowns, or skimpy mail armor. Personality Aevik is known for being eccentric, contrasting the serious tones of most around him. He's sassy and is sometimes described as a 'bitch' but in general if you treat him well, he just wants to keep everybody happy, and having a good time. He says that he detests drama, though he will watch if it's funny. Around men he's incredibly flirtatious and and slutty. He calls himself a socialite and with the variety of people he mingles with it's hard to disagree. Biography Aevik was born during the planet hopping after the Draenei fled from Argus. On Draenor he became a warrior guard, stationed in places such as Karabor, or Shattrath. Aevik has always preferred men over women, though he does admit to having a girlfriend for a couple hundred years and he regrets every century of it. Aevik was disowned by his family because of being a homosexual, though this attitude is actually uncommon among the Draenei. He didn't begin to openly express his personality and sexuality until after the events leading to the escape of Draenor using the Exodar. He prefers to dodge confrontation, trying to live care free and without roots keeping him grounded. He carelessly slept with an Incubus in Stormwind, who worked for the crazed demon Xianatrix who had possessed Circle witch, Elsalin. They used his genes to create a child within another Circle mate, Oroeiev, who gave birth to a boy she would name Kishan. Shortly after Kishan's birth, Oroeiev was captured and taken far away, Aevik found his son nearly the size of a 13 year old in Stormwind city, pre-maturely aging from the demon's curse. When confronted by a strange man associated with the 'ebon dawn', he and Kishan ran away and Aevik make a deal with the demon Xianatrix to look after his boy during this ordeal; a deal she made more than willingly as she saw Kishan as a valuable and powerful ally. Aevik knew of the demon's foul plans but still saw her as a reliable source of protection because of that very reason. In the months ahead Oroeiev was recovered, the demon Xiantrix has disappeared and Kishan trains as a Stormwind Guardsman. Aevik visits with them both frequently while training in the shamanistic arts. Upon the opening of the red portal to Draenor, Aevik has found himself questioning if his late husband and daughter are still alive in this alternate timeline. Currently Relationships Trivia * Aevik is mostly a comedic relief character, though he does have some more serious story elements behind his comedic and eccentric charm. * Aevik has a crush on Almachai because Almachai reminds him of his late husband Ki'nai. But also during a crazy stripping game Bethala hosted, Aevik couldn't help become enamored with a rather- 'well endowed' Almachai. * Aevik says his most profitable gigs are with the Darkmoon Faire, where he performs every night of the week it's in town. * Aevik was performing sexual favors in the first 10 minutes after being faction-changed from a horde pandaren. * Aevik likes to point out that he has "0" shame. * Aevik says that he has the most in common with goblins, preferring their party and luxury lifestyles. * Aevik's theme song and one of his drag performances is "This Body" by Manila Luzon. * Aevik's appearance is based of drag queen Alaska Thunderfuck 5000. Another performance he does at gigs is Alaska's "Hieeee". Gallery Aver armor front.jpeg|Aevik's Armor (front) Aver armor back.jpeg|Aevik's Armor (back) Aeva 2.jpeg|Aevik in Drag (Aeva) Aeva.jpeg|Aeva's Appearance Aevik.jpeg|Aeviken Rainlight Category:Characters Category:Shamans Category:Draenei